


Always

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Pleas DO NOT READ. Starts off as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.Revised, Updated, and completed as of 12-02-2006





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_This chapter was written by: ~KaT~_

The war, it changed us all.There is not one person who fought in the war that was not changed, but none of them have gone through what I have. I had to become a murderer. I had to stand by and watch as my friends, family, and my love, my husband were killed, all because I had a job to do. Well wouldn’t some of them be surprised if they could see me now. Yes changes have been made, there are new rules, new laws, but most importantly there is a new me, a new dark lord.

My name is Harry Potter, formerly known as the boy-who-lived, but now, now people no longer call me that. Instead I have a new title. Now I am known as The Dark Lord. This is my story of what happened to change the war I fought so valiantly for to save the wizarding world. A war that I lost the day they took my husband from me.


	2. One

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband. WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Pleas DO NOT READ. Starts of as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.   


* * *

_This chapter was written by: ~KaT~_

It has been five long years, five long years since they took him away from me. It has been five years since I changed the wizarding world. They all thought that if they took him away from me that I would obey them and be the perfect little weapon, that I would be their Saviour and their Hero. 

I warned them that he belonged to me, that he was mine and that no one would come between us. I warned them that should any one threaten or harm him that they would have to face me and that I would not be nice and ‘Gryffindor’ about it. They all thought I was kidding.

Well I showed them. It was five years ago today that they had Draco murdered and that I turned on them all. Dumbledore, Granger, and Weasley had all stood by and watched, making sure he was dead before running off to try and comfort me. If they had only known that a spy had been watching them, that I had seen the entire thing from the eyes of Voldemort. Well they paid dearly. Their entrails had hung from the ceiling of the Great Hall that night, and since then I have never been the same.

I loved him, with all of my heart, soul and being. And even now, as the current Dark Lord I still love him. Where the darkness lies within me, consuming me is where he had been. Most people call it your heart, I no longer have one of those.

Looking out over the world as it is now, many people are just now realizing that I was right, and now they suffer for it. Sure I am crueller than Tom was, but I do not murder for no reason. I have my reasons and my followers know what they are and that they should not cross them, for then their entrails shall join the rest that now hang from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Many of the people who I had stood next to while attending Hogwarts now hang from that ceiling, but it no longer gives me the pleasure that it once did to see them there. The only ones that do are those of Dumbledore, Granger, and Weasley, for they murdered him. They took my Draco away from me.

I know he’s standing back there in the doorway watching me, they both are, but I don’t care. Sure they are slowly bit by bit filling in the darkness that rests within me, but it will never be gone. The wizarding world will never have their Saviour back. If I can’t have my husband back, then they shall suffer just like I am. Closing my eyes I lean back against him. His firm muscled chest an almost comforting presence behind me, but it’s not him. It will never be him. He is always here with me on this day, always beside or behind me trying to give me some form of comfort or peace but it will never come, well at least it won’t until I have the last five members of the resistance in my possession. Its funny really, the group that I started Hogwarts is now the very same group that I hunt. They can run for now but eventually I will catch them and then they shall join the rest that hang from the ceiling. I trusted them completely, they were suppose to have been my friends, people that would always stand by me and see me through what ever it was that came my way. Instead they stood by and watched as the one thing that matter the most to me in this world was taken away. They stood by, along with Tom and his inner circle of Death Eaters and watched as Draco lay gasping on the floor dying. 

He hasn’t left my side since that day. Always there, always quiet and strong, and now there is another one. One who I never thought would be able to make me feel again for he is so much like my Draco that there are days I can’t tell the difference. They stand by me now and watch as the world bows down to me, but they know that the minute those last five are dead I shall die as well for my job will be done. Draco will have been avenged and I can join him in the after life that waits for us.

I know for a dark lord I sure am all lovey dovey aren’t I? But if you knew, knew just how I felt about Draco, about the love that the two of us shared maybe you would understand. In fact I think I will tell you. Today is just as good as any other, but today is a little more special then others. Today we would have been married for seven years. I know Severus hates this day, just like he hates the day of Draco’s death. He loved him as much as I did, but only in a different way. I lean back further into his embrace and close my eyes as the images of the day that they took him from me pass silently behind my eyelids.

_Flashback_

_Harry groaned as the light from the morning sun peaked through the bed curtains. He rolled over to try and block out the sun only to find that that movement caused the world behind his eyelids to spin and his to roll over. Something was wrong, but Harry couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He and Draco didn’t have any alcohol last night when they went to Hogwarts, and they sure as hell didn’t have any when they got so home, so why did he feel like he had the world’s worst hangover. Gritting his teeth, Harry forced his eyes open, only for them to be instantly blinded. He waited as the world swam into focus before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. It was when his hand hit the empty spot in the bed that Harry really began to get suspicious. He turned his head only to find Draco's side of the bed neat and cold, it was almost as if he hadn’t been there. Harry snorted, that was a stupid thought. He and Draco had shared a bed ever since they had started dating, even when they fought they still shared the same sleeping space. Thinking that maybe his husband might have gotten up to take a shower, Harry slid his feet over the side of the bed in order to stand up, only to have to have to reach and out grab the bedpost so he wouldn’t fall. He waited until the dizziness passed before slowly groping his way along the wall towards the bathroom. He was surprised to find the door open and the room dark. He turned and slowly walked towards the door and headed out into the hallway. He walked until he reached the branch. The left would take him to the living room and the right to the kitchen. Seeing as he could hear no noise coming from the living room he turned and headed into the kitchen. It was as dark and as quiet as all of the other rooms._

_“Dray? Dray you here?” Harry began to panic slightly. He couldn’t really remember much from last night, and Draco had never left without telling him where he was going, especially after Hogwarts had been attacked. Harry had made him promise, even took a blood oath from him, that he wouldn’t go anywhere without telling him, and Draco hadn’t. But Harry couldn’t find him and that nagging feeling in his gut began to tug at him. He turned to head back towards their bedroom when the pain slammed through his head. He fell to his knees screaming._

_“Damnit Riddle, now is not the time for this.” He grabbed his head and bit his tongue to keep the scream from escaping his lips as the voice rang out in his head._

_“Oh but young Harry I think it is. There is something I wish for you to see.” Harry groaned as his vision clouded over and the pictures from Voldemort began to take over. He choked back a sob when they came into focus._

_“Draco? What the hell is going on Tom? I swear to Merlin if you hurt I will kill you with my bare hands.”_

_“Oh but Harry it is not I you have to worry about doing that. Take a look.” Harry’s eyes widened as the scenery changed. Tom’s eyes focused on three people standing across from him, their wands drawn and pointed at his husband. Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were surrounding his husband, curses and hexes flying from their lips._

_“What the fuck is going on?”_

_“Oh that’s right, you can’t hear them yet, only me.” The pain ripped through Harry's head again as Voldemort allowed his vision to have sound._

_“Not so funny now is it Malfoy? Did you think we would let you get away with it? That we would allow him to tarnish himself like this? With you no less? You should have listened when I first warned you to stay away, that people like you were nothing but used goods, but no you had to go and set your sights on Harry, now he’s just as tarnished and as used as you.”_

_Harry watched as his husband lay curled up on the ground his eyes closed and his breathing coming out in shallow pants, he ignored the taunts coming from Ron. It wasn’t until Hermione bent down in front of him that he responded._

_“Draco, Draco, listen to me very carefully, if you don’t you will die. You are to leave Harry. If we are to win this war, he must come to us willingly and completely, you are stopping him from doing that. Do not think for one moment that I won’t take you out of the picture if it means that Harry will do the job that is set before him. He will kill Voldemort, even though he will die while doing it. So long as you are in his life, he will not do it. I will kill you, and place Harry under Imperio if I have to, but he will fight this battle for us and he will die, whether you are alive to see it or not. Do I make myself clear?” Harry watched as the blood began to seep from his scar and down into his eyes, tinting the entire world red, as his husband opened his now dull gray eyes and looked up into brown ones._

_“Fuck you Granger. Kill me if you want to, but Harry will never be your pawn. But I warn you, should anything happen to me, you and your little band of arse lickers will regret it. His temper and magik are unmatched by any. Including that mind fucking meddling old fool standing behind you.” He pulled himself up just enough to look Hermione in the eye before he spat in her face. She jumped startled and moved out of the way, wiping her face on her sleeve, when Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. The old man knelt down until he was eye level with Draco._

_“You have left me no choice Mister Malfoy.” Harry eyes widened with panic as he saw the word form on Dumbledore's lips._

_“Crucio.”_

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.” Harry wailed as new pain ripped through his body, his scar now gushing blood freely down his forehead._

_“You see Harry,” a voice called out to him softly, “There truly is no good and evil just like I told you. There is only power and the ones who are strong enough to possess it. You are strong enough Harry. All you would have to do is eliminate those that stood in your way and all the power you could ever dream of would be yours. Look at what they are doing Harry. They are torturing an innocent. And all for what? Being your lover? Your friend? What will it take for you to understand that we are not as different as you think?” A scream tore from Harry's lips at the same time that his lover crumpled underneath the effects of the Crucio and a scream ripped from his throat, splattering blood all over the front of Dumbledore’s robes._

_“No, please, make them stop. They're going to kill him.” Harry whimpered as he felt the bond that formed between them weakened as his lover began to lose consciousness and blood began to trickle from his lips._

_“I can not do that Harry, only you can. You must make that decision. Continue to serve and be used, or save the one thing is this world that you love. Your husband, your lover. Which will it be Harry?” Harry pulled himself to his feet, pulling every last ounce of magic that he had in his body into his center. Focusing it all on his bond that he had formed with his husband, Harry disappeared with a thunderous boom, only to reappear a few feet away from the bleeding form of his husband. He turned to stare into completely red eyes._

_“So glad you could make it Harry. You’ve made your choice then I take it?” Harry said nothing as he allowed his gaze to flick back over the other occupants of the room. Dumbledore was still crouched down on the floor, his wand pointed at Draco. The blonde in question now lay on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounded him as small whimpers escaped from his blood caked lips. Granger and Weasley stood directly behind Draco, smug looks of satisfaction plastered on both of their faces. It was those looks, seeing the sick pleasure that the people he had once called his best friends and mentor got out of torturing a man whose only crime was loving him. Anger unlike anything Harry had ever known rushed through his veins. Growling Harry stepped out of the shadows, Voldemort right behind him._

_“Get the fuck away from him Albus, or so help me god your death will be a long slow painful one.” Three heads shot up to look at him. Dumbledore’s eyes softened as that damnable twinkle that Harry had grown to despise became present in them. Granger and Weasley allowed a brief look of panic and upset to cross their features before placing masks of concern up. Hermione rushed forward, tears present in her eyes._

_“Oh Harry, were so sorry. We tried, we really did, but we didn’t get here fast enough. Found Draco…..”_

_“Shut up Mud Blood. I’m well aware of what happened. Kill him just because he loves me you will? I am to fight this war for you and win and die doing it will I?” Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Dumbledore reached out a hand to his husband. Harry had moved so fast that everyone was surprised when the Headmaster flew across the room and crashed into the wall, a loud crack sounding throughout the room._

_“I thought I told you not to touch…..”_

_“Harry?” a weak voice called out from behind him. Harry whirled around and dropped to knees on the floor next to his lover. He reached out a hand and rested against an ashen cheek. Eyes opened to reveal dull, dead grey eyes._

_“I’m here love.” He whispered. Draco smiled at him but began to cough, blood splattering all over the front of Harry’s robes. Harry scooted closer to him and pulled the blonde into his lap, rubbing small circles over his back. After a while Draco finally stopped coughing, but his breathing was laboured and was coming out in small wheezing pants._

_“Draco? Love you still awake.” Grey eyes looked up at him and his lover smiled softly._

_“I love you Harry, my Harry.” He whispered._

_“Dray, please stay with me, please. Don’t leave me, you promised.” Harry pulled his husband tighter against him as he reached out over there fading bond for him. A scream pierced the air as Harry’s husband’s body drew its last breath and then stilled._

_“Nononononono, please Dray no. You promised me, you said that you wouldn’t be like everyone else and leave me. Please don’t leave me alone.” Harry rocked them back and forth gently, ignoring everyone else present in the room as silent tears slipped down over his cheeks._

_“Harry, I’m sorry. But you must understand, it was for your own good.” Harry’s head shot up and his eyes turned to black slits as he eyed the man he once considered his mentor. He leaned forward and brushed Draco’s hair out of face and placed a kiss to his forehead before gently laying him on the floor. Harry climbed to his feet and turned to face the rest of the room._

_“My own good? MY OWN GOOD? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FIGURE KILLING THE ONE THING IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD THAT I LOVED FOR MY OWN GOOD??” He screamed at them._

_“Harry you must understand…..”_

_“SILENCE.” He looked at every last one of them. Anger, and pain and grief all coursing through him, battling for control of him. It wasn’t until a voice from behind him spoke up that he truly lost the control of his magik._

_“What have I always told you Harry? People will do whatever it takes to gain power. You are fighting for a lost cause. Join me and your cause will have a purpose. Think about what they have done. Your husband, your lover, is lying dead at your feet in a puddle of blood. A puddle of blood that they caused.” Harry studied the man that he now faced. A man, who for the past twelve years had caused pain and chaos in his life, who had dictated his every move in life and realized that he was right. He turned back around, a malicious grin spreading across his face and a cold deep hatred and anger filled them. If looked at closely you would see the pain that lay underneath them. Harry froze in his walk across the room. He started to shake as the bond that had been formed with his lover finally died out and disappeared. Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore._

_“Does it make you feel better old man? I can see the blood on your hands does it make you feel more like a man or was this just another part of the plan?” Harry stood there frozen to the spot, his wand shaking slightly in his hand as he waited for an answer._

_“I’m sorry Harry, but I couldn’t let this continue. We were losing. I let you indulge yourself for long enough. It was time for you to come back to the real world and stop living a lie.” Harry’s eyes narrowed and the green disappeared as they were replaced with a deep bottomless black._

_“Living a lie? I was living a lie? How long have you been living a lie Albus? How long have you been indulging yourself? Placing all of your problems worries and fears on the shoulders of a boy? You took away my childhood, and then you took away the one safe haven I found. I had thought of Hogwarts as my home, you knew that and you took it from me. And now, now you have taken the last thing from this world that was keeping me sane. Draco was my anchor, the one thing in this world that could control me, could remind me that there was a reason that I didn’t let the darkness calling from within in me take over, and now, now you have taken that as well. Well guess what old man. Now I shall take your lie from me.” Harry began to walk forward, taking his time and studied the crumpled form on the floor._

_“Harry stop you don’t…..”_

_“Silenco. I don’t want to hear from you all.” He resumed his walking, but stopped when he watched all three forms begin to move forward. He resumed his walking and raised a hand behind him._

_“Obrigesco.” The grin returned to his face when he heard the footsteps behind him stop. He stopped in front of Dumbledore and bent down._

_“You know, this is exactly how Draco saw this. He looked up at you from the floor where you had thrown him and beaten him. I should only be so kind, but I’m not going to. I warned all of you, as did Draco, but you didn’t listen.” Harry leaned in as close as he could to Dumbledore, his breath ghosting over the headmaster’s ear._

_“Now I shall show you what a true dark lord does to those who betray.” He leaned back on his heals and watched as all of the emotions and thoughts save for one drained from the headmasters eyes. Harry reached out a hand and placed it on the old mans chest. Closing his eyes, Harry pulled all of his magik into his core and focused t before opening his eyes and whispering, “Adficio Cruor” Harry watched with some amusement as the blood literally drained from the Headmaster to form a small puddle on the floor around him, staining his bright purple robes an ugly brown colour. When he was sure the Headmaster was almost dead but consciousness enough to know what was happening, Harry leaned in once again and whispered, “Give my regards to Tom when he gets to hell Albus, I’m sure you two will keep each other company for quite some time. Your crimes were no different from his.” Taking a deep breath, Harry forced all of the magik out of his hand and into the man before him. He grinned as the skin melted off of him and bones turned to ash, leaving behind only his heart and internal organs. Harry stood up and dusted off his hands and wand before turning back around and facing his group. He smiled brightly and walked towards Voldemort. He stopped in front of the other man and removed the silencing spell._

_“You know Tom, as much as I hate to agree with you, I admit I must. There really is no right or wrong, just the quest for power, but sadly enough I must tell you something.” Harry once again leaned in closer until his breath puffed against the other mans neck._

_“There is only room enough in the world for one dark lord, and I hate to say this but that isn’t you. Good bye Tom.” Harry straightened back up and stepped back a few paces before performing the same spells on him as he had on Dumbledore until all the remained of the former dark lord was a pile of ash supporting a heart and other internal organs. With a malicious grin Harry turned around to face his two former best friends. Slapping his hands together Harry grinned at them._

_“Who’s next?”_


	3. Two

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrayed him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.   
WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Please DO NOT READ. Starts of as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.  
Please give feedback if that is what you like to do.

* * *

_This chapter was written by: Jane_

“There is only room enough in the world for one Dark Lord, and I hate to say this but that isn’t you. Good bye Tom.” Harry straightened back up and stepped back a few paces before performing the same spells on him as he had on Dumbledore until all the remained of the former Dark Lord was a pile of ash supporting a heart and other internal organs. With a malicious grin Harry turned around to face his two former best friends. Slapping his hands together Harry grinned at them.

“Who’s next?”

-:~:-

**Chapter Two.**

 

I stand at the window looking out at the charred remains of the land below. Draco would have been so proud of me, for I defeated Voldemort on my own terms. I can’t help a little smile at that, remembering the day I murdered the man who had made my life a living hell. Well technically, the men. Yet, I am grateful to Voldemort for showing me the true colours of those I thought to be my friends. Their betrayal like a bad taste in my mouth. 

I know that I blame myself for Draco’s death. I have always blamed myself. This is why I am driven to these extremes to make amends to him. I shall know no peace until the last drop of blood is spilt, staining my hands; the pain of release. 

They never understood that I did not wish to be everything to everyone, but only to be something to someone. Sure, they said that they understood, but they didn’t really. It was all lies. But Draco knew, he always knew. I was his something, just as he was mine. My Draco. I feel that all too familiar heaviness in my chest and I have difficulty breathing. It tightens its grip on my throat. No peace for me. No rest.

-:~:-

Seeing the pure terror that contorted his former friends’ faces he couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from within. He threw back his head and let lose, well aware of the madness that was already taking hold of him in the wake of his husband’s death.

“What, no takers?” The two remained motionless, “Hmm. Pity.”

Hermione looked up at him, visibly trembling. “Please Harry; we only wanted what was best for you.”

Eyes flashing he hissed, “How dare you assume that I am incapable of making decisions for myself. Are you so utterly stupid that you did not at least have some idea of what I felt for Draco?” Upon speaking his husband’s name, the grief and pain surged forward once more. He shoved it down irritably. It would be dealt with later; there was far more pressing issues to attend to at this time. 

The anger at once fell from his face. Slowly he turned on his heel and moved toward the cowering pair, one hand nonchalantly rested upon his hip, the other twirling his wand. Smirking he clicked his tongue. “Dear, oh dear. What a decision. Who to pick?”

In a burst of Gryffindorish courage Ron spoke up, “Harry, please Harry. Let Hermione go. Do what you want to me, but let her go please. She doesn’t deserve to die.”

Harry cocked his head to one side, false concern settled over his features. Softly he asked, “You love her, don’t you Ron?” The red-head nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Harry sighed and looked almost wistful. “I loved Draco. He was everything to me. He filled that place inside, right here,” he jabbed the tip of his wand at Ron’s chest to illustrate his point, “You know what I’m talking about, don’t you? You feel the same way about our Hermione.” Ron nodded and swallowed nervously. Harry held his gaze for a moment, then his eyes narrowed and hardened.

“Just for that,” he paused and stepped back, “You get to watch.” Ron tried to yell out, but the scorned, black-haired man was too fast. In seconds Ron was in a binding spell, unable to move or look away. 

He spun around to face one the person whose opinion had once meant so much to him. Harry studied her for a moment, she looked so… pathetic. Who would have thought, one of the smartest witches of his age, reduced to this quivering mess. He advanced upon her and she shrunk from him, oh he was going to enjoy this.

“Hermione,” he commanded softly. She didn’t move so he grasped her beneath her chin and forced her tear streaked face to his. “Why?” She didn’t answer, just lowered her eyes. He looked at her for a moment longer, before sighing dramatically. “Well you’re no fun,” he pouted as he stepped back, levelling his wand at her, “Crucio.” She screamed and convulsed on the floor, thrashing under the unbearable pain. As the spell ebbed he sneered at her.

“Amazing, isn’t it? We hold the human mind in such high regard; we are so impressed with our grand ideas, our own importance. Yet see how easily it dissolves, unravels under the first lick of pain.” He sent another Crucio her way and waited until her screams receded. Yanking her up by her hair, she let out a whimper of protest. “Fuck you’re pathetic,” he spat in disgust, before shoving her against the floor again where she lay gasping for air.

“Don’t you understand? I was never The Boy Who Lived. I was never Your Saviour. I had never been happy until Draco. Did you know that? But that didn’t fit in with Dumbledore’s plans. That didn’t fit in with the war effort. My happiness didn’t count. In fact, if I was happy, how was I to do battle? How was I to risk my life when I finally had something to live for? Would either of you have sacrificed everything you had for a world you had no knowledge of for eleven years of your life? For a world that would turn on you at the drop of a hat. A world that is always watching and waiting, just begging you to put a foot wrong? A world that doesn’t give a shit whether you live or die?” He paused and scrutinized his former friends. He could see in their eyes the truth. They had expected him to die. Expected him to give up his life for the ‘good of wizard kind.’ He had lost count of the number of times he had heard Dumbledore spew that little jewel of diatribe. Enough was enough. They had to learn and as they wouldn’t listen to him, he would have to employ… other methods. And the re-education had already commenced. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he glared at the mess of sweat and tears that lay silently sobbing in a heap. She was nothing to him. Their friendship was dead, he would not mourn it. He quietly hissed, “Cutis amputo,” and watched as her skin slowly peeled itself from her body. He felt nothing. As blood flooded the floor her body gave a last shudder and an odd gurgling noise emitted from what was once her mouth. 

With a wave of his hand he released Ron from the bind. The red head tumbled to the floor, sobbing and moaning. Harry sighed irritably, “What?”

Ron wrenched his head up and glared at him, eyes full of hate. “You fucking monster,” he spat. “How could you? I… I-”

“You, you what?” Harry mocked, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. “Oh come on. It’s not liked you loved her. Oh no, wait. You did.” He strode quickly over to where Ron was hunched over on the floor and grabbed him by his robes. Pulling his former classmate within inches of his face he asked, “So how does it feel, huh? Tell me Ron. How does it feel to have the one person that you care most about in the entire world murdered in cold blood, right before your eyes?” He stared intently at him as Ron half heartedly tried to pry himself from his grip. “How does it feel Ron!?” He yelled, shaking him. Not getting an answer he threw him against the wall. The other man cried out, before sliding to the floor.

“Not good, hmm?” Loathing coated his tongue as he continued to ask questions that he knew he would receive no answer for. At least, not in this lifetime. “How do you think I felt then? Let’s review shall we? Father, dead; Mother, dead; Cedric, dead; Sirius, dead; Draco, dead. And now, let’s add to this a deranged murderer trying to kill me my entire life. Doesn’t sound fun, does it?”

Despite his efforts, it didn’t look as though his words were having any effect on the red head. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well I hate to cut this short, but you know. Things to do, people to kill. Goodbye Ron.” As he uttered the killing curse he watched as the young mans life was ripped from him. 

Harry fell to his knees by his dead lover’s side. The thrill of murdering those who betrayed him having abruptly abandoned him, he dragged Draco’s limp form into his lap. “Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…” sobbing silently, he rocked back and forth. The blood on his hands leaving smudges on the pale skin as he touched, caressed; pulling him to him. “Draco,” he choked. With trembling hands he smoothed the blond hair and straightened his clothes, appearance was important to Draco, he liked to look nice. Never mind that his fumbling movements where causing a more dishevelled appearance than not. Draco would have appreciated his efforts. Oh Draco. He moaned, blind in his grief, wallowing in despair. But in the back of his mind he knew he had to leave quickly. Soon they would be coming for him.

Placing a kiss on the cold lips of his husband he gathered him up carefully in his arms. Not sparing a look at the carnage that littered the room he concentrated on Lucius’ bedroom at the manor. He disappeared with a crack and stumbled slightly on landing. He turned and faced the two men who had stopped talking at his entrance. Father, godfather and husband silently looked at the limp man in Harry’s arms. 

-:~:-

 

Notes: The bit, ‘I did not wish to be everything to everyone, but only to be something to someone,’ is good isn’t it? Yeah; well that’s probably because I didn’t write it. It’s a mangled quote from ‘Something to Someone’ by Javan. The ‘spell’ Harry uses translates (sort-of) to ‘remove the skin.’


	4. Three

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrayed him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.  


* * *

_Chapter Two Recap  
Placing a kiss on the cold lips of his husband he gathered him up carefully in his arms. Not sparing a look at the carnage that littered the room he concentrated on Lucius’ bedroom at the manor. He disappeared with a crack and stumbled slightly on landing. He turned and faced the two men who had stopped talking at his entrance. Father, godfather and husband silently looked at the limp man in Harry’s arms._

 

Chapter Three

 

I don’t think I ever really mourned Draco’s death, no wait it wasn’t a death. Death is something that happens naturally, that a person is supposed to experience. Draco never got death, he got punishment, torture. No, what he suffered was far worse then death, he was murdered.

Sev and Lucius keep telling me that it’s not a good thing what I’m doing. Killing myself slowly everyday, but I don’t care. They say I should mourn him and move on, but why should I mourn him and move on when I plan on joining him as soon as the last members of the Resistance are dead?

 

_Father, godfather and husband silently looked at the limp man in Harry’s arms. Severus was the first one to move. He was up and across the room before Harry could even blink._

_“Harry, what, no please tell me he’s not dead.” Harry’s eyes moved from the cold pale face of his husband to a live pink one. The haunted, dead look, one Severus had seen many a times in the face of their victims stared back at him. It was in those eyes that he found the truth. He jumped when a hand landed lightly on his shoulder. Silver eyes, a pair that matched the ones of the other man, a man that would no longer get to show the world how expressive his eyes had become._

_“Who did this?”_

_“That is not your concern. They have been dealt with. But we still have much to do. It will not take long for word to reach the wizarding world that Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley, and Riddle are all dead. We have much to do and so very little time to do it in.” Harry turned abruptly and made his way towards the door. Stopping only when a voice called out to him._

_“The dark lord is dead? Are you sure Harry?”_

_“Yes, I am quite sure. Why?”_

_“Because of this.” Harry turned around to have the dark mark glaring up at him from twin pale arms._

_“If he were dead, then this would have disappeared.”_

_“It will not go away.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“Because I have taken his place. Come, there are people waiting for us. We have a speech and a show to put on at Hogwarts.” Harry turned back around and headed out the door and into the hallway, Draco still clutched to his chest. He stopped in front of a dark cherry stained door and pushed it open with his foot, stepping inside. He paused and took a deep breath as feelings that he was trying so hard to suppress came rushing back to the surface. He pushed them down quickly and moved towards the bed. Bending over he placed Draco’s body carefully in the middle of the bed. Pressing his lips gently to the cold forehead he looked at his husband one last time before leaving the room. He pulled the door closed and turned around to find an angry blonde and an upset potions master waiting for him._

_“What the hell is going on Potter?” Severus snapped at him. Taking a deep breath Harry regarded the men standing in front of him. Next to him, these two had played the next biggest parts in Draco’s life. His father and godfather. Draco had held them with the highest respect and regard, and Harry had learned that Lucius was not as bad as everyone had made him out to be. The man didn’t trust any one save for himself. Not even his long time lover Severus. And he sided with no one. It was true what they said. A Malfoy bowed to no one._

_“Voldemort, Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley are all dead. Within the hour the wizarding world is going to be in an uproar. I need to let them know where I stand before they all come running to the fucking hero for answers. Well I have news for them. Their hero no longer exists, he died when he was forced to stand by and watch the people he called friends and the man he considered a mentor murder his husband. That’s right boys, Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger murdered him. So I only returned the favour, with an added bonus. Tom thought he was going to convince me to join him by showing me what was happening. But it didn’t work, not after he stood by passively and watched as the life was leaked out of Draco’s body. I put an end to him as soon as the other three were dead. The wizarding world is in for a shock. They took my world away from me, the reason for my existence in this world, so now I shall take theirs. They thought Voldemort was evil? That he was a vicious bastard? They have no idea.” Severus and Lucius both took a self conscious step back as the power visibly leaked off of the man standing in front of them. Severus was the first one to come out of his stupor. He stepped forward, staring at the ground the entire time._

_“We will do as you say my lord.”_

_“NO. I will not be regarded as some animal, a monster. You will still address me as you would normally. I will not allow myself to be associated with any of them. Now come along. Hogwarts needs some redecorating.” Severus and Lucius just nodded their heads and followed the new Dark Lord. Lucius had yet to say anything; instead he stood back and quietly watched the powerful young wizard that walked in front of him. Voldemort had been powerful and cruel. But Harry, Harry was a different story. His power was fueled by the anger, grief, and other feelings and emotions that were flowing through him. That was the one thing that would make him so much more powerful than Voldemort, his heart. He shuddered at the though of what could, no, would happen should any of those fools try to cross him._


	5. Four

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrayed him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.  


* * *

-:~:-

 

**Previously:**

 

“We will do as you say my lord.”

“NO. I will not be regarded as some animal, a monster. You will still address me as you would normally. I will not allow myself to be associated with any of them. Now come along. Hogwarts needs some redecorating.” Severus and Lucius just nodded their heads and followed the new Dark Lord from the room. Lucius had yet to say anything; instead he stood back and quietly watched the powerful young wizard that walked in front of him. Voldemort had been powerful and cruel. But Harry, Harry was a different story. His power was fuelled by the anger, grief, and other feelings and emotions that were flowing through him. That was the one thing that would make him so much more powerful than Voldemort, his heart. He shuddered at the though of what could, no, would happen should any of those fools try to cross him. 

 

-:~:-

 

**Always: Chapter Four**

 

-:~:-

 

I remember that day so well. It is one that I reflect on often, it is the memories of that day that continue to drive me, when I would like nothing more than to just lay down and let the darkness that is overwhelming claim me. The screams, oh the screams. I let a small smile play on my lips. The death, the carnage, and they never even saw it coming. The fear in their eyes, didn’t they understand that destruction is a form of creation? I am, after all, creating a new world. Since that day, my name has never again been one that was uttered in hope, in prayer. No, instead it has become one to be respected, feared. 

The power that courses through my veins is unbelievable. I can – have destroyed so much. I stretch my arms and feel the muscles in my back tense, relax and rearrange themselves quietly. I settle back against the headboard of our bed and allow my hands to ghost over the sleeping bodies of the two men I have grown to love. Poor dears, they get so worn out.

I sweep first the dark, heavy hair out of Severus’ eyes; then pause just before doing the same for Lucius. A small sliver of moonlight has made its way through the heavy curtains and is illuminating his delicate features. I run my fingers through his hair; it’s so soft, so perfect; just like Draco’s was. I smile sadly at the man, then slide silently from the bed. 

As I pour myself a scotch and settle into one of the high backed armchairs before the fire, I know that this is the clam before the storm. Soon the Shadow Hunters will return from their mission and there will be much to organise. But I will allow myself this calm, this quiet before the next wave of death. I recline further into the deep red velvet of the chair and close my eyes, letting further memories of that fateful day to re-enter my mind.

 

-:~:-

 

As they stood in the Great Hall, the screams echoing around them Harry laughed. “Don’t run,” he cried, setting another tapestry alight. His green eyes dancing with the madness that had now been let lose, he watched entranced, as Severus and Lucius rounded up the staff and upper years. His instructions had been very specific, the younger years were to remain unharmed (he was, after all, not a monster), but the older students and staff were reserved for him. They would not be let off so easily.

Filch had been the first. They had run across him just as they had set foot inside Hogwarts’ walls. Harry had simply flicked his hand and Filch had fallen to the ground, his neck twisted at a sickening angle. It had not been hard; the squib having no magical aura to speak of there was no resistance.

The last of Hogwarts staff were having body binds and silencing charms placed upon them. Severus and Lucius had done so well. He stroked the latter’s cheek softly and smiled at him. He had known that he could depend upon these two men to help him. 

He turned from them to face the silent crowd of students and teachers. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he began. “I thank you for seeing me at such short notice,” at this he allowed a small chuckle to escape him. 

Harry had never been one for big speeches and grand gestures, but this was a very special day. “We are entering a new era for the wizarding world. Changes need to be made, but first, perhaps you will allow me a re-decoration of our surrounds?” As he pointed at the tapestries of each house in turn they burst into flame, burning quickly, filling the Hall with a most appropriate atmosphere of smoke and fire.

“Hogwarts is burning. This building is no longer a place of safety and learning, it hasn’t been so for quite some time. I have already taken the first steps to rectify the situation. Students and staff of Hogwarts, the Dark Lord Voldemort is dead.” His voice echoed around the room, the bound inhabitants of the school exchanged nervous glances, they were unaware if The Boy Who Lived was telling the truth, but if the display he had put on was anything to go by, then they were at least certain that he was not to be argued with. Harry continued, “Meet, the new Dark Lord,” he passed a hand before his body, swapping his blood stained robes for fitted black ones, open at the front. His chest was bare, simple fitted trousers in black hung from his slim hips. Black hair lengthened to fall to his shoulders and his glasses disappeared.

At the look of unrestrained terror on his hostages’ faces, he allowed a smirk of amusement to twitch at the corners of his mouth. “What, no applause?” He studied the congregated mass. “Maybe you don’t believe me?” He pouted, “Well then, I guess I had better prove it.” He flung his magic out in search of the remains of the deceased Dark Lord and summoned them to him. The ash, blood and entrails of what had once been the most feared of all wizards landed with a splat in front of the gathered mass. A few stray spatters hit the few closest and they would have flinched, maybe even screamed, had they been able to move anything but their eyes. 

“Ta-da!” Harry said, amusement dancing in his eyes. He had conveniently forgotten about the body binds and silencing charms that Lucius and Severus had been so kind to dish out. The remains of the Dark Lord having received nothing but silent tears and an atmosphere of terror and fear, he sighed. “Still not impressed? Hmm, tough crowd.” He paced a few steps in front of the hostages, stopping when he reached his old head of house. “Ah, Professor McGonagall, how nice of you to come. Hell of a turn out, don’t you think?” He released the silencing spell on her, as he was just dying to see what she had to say.

She looked up at him with fearful, but determined eyes. Blood was matted into her hair; a scratch ran down her weathered face. “Where is the Headmaster Harry? What have you done to him?” 

Harry smirked, “It’s always about Dumbledore with you isn’t it? Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that.” He spat the name out as if it where a bad taste in his mouth. She said nothing. “Very well, I’ll tell you. No wait, I’ll show you.”

Once again, he flung his magic out to retrieve his earlier handiwork, but this time he summoned all three remaining traitors. He could get used to these big speeches and grand gestures.

Three thuds in quick succession alerted him to their arrival. He watched McGonagall’s eyes turn nervously from his own to the pile of carnage just to the right of him. She gasped and sobbed out, “No! Why would you do this? How could you do this?”

Becoming suddenly angry, he grabbed the front of her robes. His voice dangerously low he hissed, “You want to know why I did this? You know as well as I what Dumbledore had planned for me. I was perfectly willing to fight for the side of the light; I was perfectly willing to put my life on the line for the sake of wizard-kind.” Raising his voice, he continued, “But that wasn’t enough for them, was it? They had to take away the one thing that made me happy, the one thing that was holding back the darkness in me.” Eyes that glittered with anger met those of fear and regret. “They killed Draco,” he spat, inches from her face. He watched her face carefully, the emotions that passed over it until he spotted the one that he had dreaded to find, yet had known would be there: guilt.

He tightened his hold on the woman he had once respected and slammed her against the wall. Her head cracked as it hit the hard stone and she cried out in pain. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck. “You knew, didn’t you?” He said through gritted teeth angrily. “You knew and you didn’t do a thing to stop it.”

Harry slowly drew out a dagger from his waistband. He held it up to her face and gazed longingly at it. Running it down his former mentor’s face he asked her, “Have you ever felt such pain that you would do anything to stop it? Such pain that you feel your heart may just rip itself out of your chest so that you can simply lay down and die? Such pain that every breath is like a small death?” Still she said nothing, but a choked sob shook her frail frame. 

The new Dark Lord continued. “This is the pain that I felt when all of you saw it fit to take Draco from me. You know nothing of this pain that I speak of, but I’m going to try and help you understand.” At this he drew back the blade that he held in his hand and with one swift moment drove it straight into her navel. She gasped, eyes bulging. Harry firmly twisted the blade and pushed it up toward her rib cage, opening a large wound that instantly began to seep thick, warm blood, the darkest of reds. It soaked into the thick robes she wore and poured onto Harry’s hand, making his hold on the handle of the dagger slippery. McGonagall coughed once, a small spatter of blood staining the corner of her mouth, before she slumped forward. Harry pulled the dagger from her midsection and stepped back, causing her to crumple to the floor.

Without looking up, the dark haired man produced a small cloth, wiped the blade clean and slid it securely back into the leather holster that rested at his waist. 

 

-:~:-

 

I am shaken from my thoughts by the sound of hurried voices that filter through the large oak doors that guard the entrance to my chambers. There is a pause, and a knock sounds, rousing both Severus and Lucius from their slumber. Two sets of eyes; one pair impenetrable black the other liquid silver; glance at each other, then find mine. I nod once, before calling out, “Enter.”

A flushed looking man, one of my Shadows, stumbles into the room. Quickly regaining his composure, he bows deeply, his eyes to the floor he states, “My Lord. The Hunters have returned from their mission.”

 

-:~:-


	6. Five

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrayed him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband. 

* * *

-:~:-

A flushed looking man, one of my Shadows, stumbles into the room. Quickly regaining his composure, he bows deeply, his eyes to the floor he states, “My Lord. The Hunters have returned from their mission.”

-:~:-

My head snaps up quickly as his words ring out in the room, the movement causing the liquid in my glass to slosh over the side.

“Which ones?”

“The twins my lord, and they say they have good news for you.” My eyes darken slightly at the promise his words hold to me. Is it possible that they finally found the last of the Resistance? Can the end truly be this near?

“Send them in.” I watch as the simpering fool in front of me scrambles to his feet and rushes out of the door. I lean my head back against the chair and close my eyes as I feel twin hands run through my hair. How many nights and days have we spent like this? Together in silence, both of them trying to comfort me. But it doesn’t help. Nothing anyone ever does eases the pain; makes life a little easier to live. Not even slaughtering half of the resistance that first night helped. All it did was tighten my grip on the darkness and rage that boiled in my blood, as it clawed its way to the surface. Their screams had been so nice at the time, sweet and melodious.

-:~:-

Harry pulled the dagger from her midsection and stepped back, causing her to crumple to the floor.

Without looking up, the dark haired man produced a small cloth, wiped the blade clean and slid it securely back into the leather holster that rested at his waist. He turned and walked slowly down the line of people, taking the time to look at each and every traitor. Former friends, dorm mates, teachers, even people he didn’t even know. All of them against him, against Draco. All of them guilty of murder. He stopped at the end of the line and looked into amber eyes. They tried to look everywhere but at Harry but he would not allow it. He grabbed Lupin’s face and turned it towards his own.

“Why? Why would you agree to this Lupin? I know it killed you when Sirius died, when your lover, your life was taken away from you, why would you agree to do that to me huh?” Lupin closed his eyes, refusing to look at the man standing in front of him.

“ANSWER ME DAMNIT. WHY?” He screamed. The other man flinched and tried to back away but the spell held him tightly in place.

“Lucius, take the spell off.”

“Are…”

“DO IT NOW.” The other man gave a short nod and released the spell.

“Harry, Harry please you must understand.”

“I understand nothing you coward. What I want to know is why?”

“Because, you were, no you are distracted. You were losing focus of the war, of your true purpose. You didn’t care about the rest of us any more, only your precious dragon. We had to get you focused on the war again.”

“Fucking coward. All of you.” Harry shoved Lupin away from him and turned to look out across the hall. The entire sixth and seventh year classes looked at him, most of them having sense enough to fear him, but others, a few others were smug enough to smirk at him. Most of them were Slytherins.

“Harry…..” Harry whirled around, his wand out and the words already across his lips before Lupin even had a chance to react.

“Avada Kedavra.” He watched with something akin to joy as the green light shot from his wand and engulfed the werewolf. He was dead before he hit the ground.

“Let this be a warning to you all. I will hunt down each and everyone of you and I will kill you. You will all know the pain and the darkness and the same suffering that I do.” He held out a hand and Lucius and Severus were at his side immediately.

“Say goodbye to Hogwarts. For it no longer exists as you all once knew it, as I once knew it.” His eyes smouldering he waved his wand and set the outside of the room ablaze, the few remaining tapestries going up in bright red and orange flames. Smiling he disappeared with Severus and Lucius as the other two released the spells holding the occupants of the room silent and in place. Screams could be heard for miles as people tried to escape. Harry reappeared at the manor with Lucius and Severus. All was quiet for a moment before Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry.”

“Don’t, just please don’t. I can’t do this now.” Harry turned and tried to make his way towards the door but Lucius stood in his way.

“Move.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no. You need to deal with this Harry, you need to mourn. You’ll never move on in life if you don’t.” Hysteric laughter bubbled forth from Harry as he sat down hard on the stone floor.

“Mourn? Move on with my life? How am I supposed to do that when he was my life?” The tears that he had been holding welled up in his eyes but refused to shed them. Severus knelt down in front of him.

“Harry, I know.”

“NO, you can not possibly understand, how could you? How could anyone understand what this feels like? To have your complete world shattered within seconds, and all because you tried to find happiness, tried to live the life that had been denied to you for so long.”

“Because I loved him just as much. Do you think you’re the only one in pain Harry? You’re not. I, as well as Lucius mourn him, miss him, grieve for him, but you can not shut down Harry. He would not have wanted you like this. He would have wanted you to move on, like we plan too.”

“Then why don’t you two go off and mourn on your own, grieve, and move on with your lives, just leave me the fuck alone.” Harry glared up at them, the black of his irises flooding his eyes, save for the small ring of green around the outside. Severus sighed and sat down. He pulled the other man into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around him. Lucius followed, covering his back. After a while they felt the tremors run through his frame as the tears flowed. They both flinched when the inhuman scream tore from his lips, blocking out all other thoughts and sounds save for Harry. Severus leaned forward, placing a kiss to the top of his head as he rubbed small circles on his back. Lucius did the same except he placed small kisses up and down the back of Harry’s neck, his hands running abstract patterns over the other mans chest. Harry’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as one of Lucius’ fingers strayed across one of his nipples. Lucius arched a pale eyebrow in questioning at Severus. The other man shrugged slightly as he continued to run his hands over Harry’s back, dipping a little lower on every pass he made. Lucius just shrugged as well and resumed his stroking, his fingers straying longer on Harry’s nipples. The boy finally let out a low moan as Severus’ hands dipped down below his shirt and stroked across bare skin. Harry raised his head from it had been resting against Severus’ chest to look the other man in the eyes. Severus was shaken by the questioning and the want that were displayed openly for anyone to read.

“Harry?”

“Please? Please, I need to feel. Need to feel anything other then this, this emptiness where he use to be. I need to feel anything other then dead. Make it go away.” 

“Are you…..” Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other mans in a desperate show of the need he had. Severus moaned low his throat as he pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. Lucius leaned in closer and began placing small kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. Harry pulled away from Severus, a moan escaping from his lips as the blonde man behind him bit down on his shoulder. Harry’s head fell back onto Lucius’ shoulder, exposing his neck to both of the men. They each took a side licking and sucking on it as they worked to open the buttons on his shirt. Harry hissed and a pair of lips closed around one of his nipples, biting down on the hard nub. Lucius’ hands worked there way up under Harry’s shirt and start tracing patterns all over his back. He kissed his way up the side of Harry’s neck and latched onto his ear lobe, tugging and nipping at it with his teeth. A low moan escaped from Harry’s lips as he brought a hand up to circle Lucius’ neck. He pulled the other mans face more towards his, crushing their lips together. Severus’ eyes travelled up Harry’s torso and across the muscled chest to watch the display before him. He nipped lightly across Harry’s stomach, his eyes never leaving their’s as he moved lower. Lucius’ had crept around to the front and was now rubbing and tugging on a nipple. Harry’s back arched and he broke away from Lucius, panting heavily as he watched Severus undo the belt, button and zip on his trousers. He paused and once again looked up at Harry.

“Are you…..” Harry’s hand wound its way into Severus’ hair as he pulled the other man up to meet his eyes. Black onyx stared into bottomless green, wide and dilated with lust and what Severus thought might have been longing. Harry pulled him closer.

“Yes…..” He nipped at Severus’ bottom lip as he trailed kisses across his jaw line and down his throat. Lucius moved out from behind him and came up on the other side of his lover. He lowered his lips to Harry’s as Severus pulled his trousers off. Harry moaned and arched when Lucius’ tongue slipped into his mouth and Severus began kissing his way up Harry’s thigh. 

“So good, so very good,” Severus whispered as he continued sucking and kissing his way up Harry’s thighs. He paused as Harry’s aching erection gave a slight twitch in front of his face. His eyes slid upwards to see that Lucius had latched onto one of his nipples, that talented tongue lapping and licking at it. Harry arched even further into the blonde as he bit down on Harry’s nipple.

“Fuck,” He hissed as Severus’ tongue licked up the underside of his cock. Lucius moved from the nipple he had been sucking on to the other, the cool air causing Harry’s already abused nipple to harden even more. Harry screamed and arched completely off the floor as Lucius bit down hard and Severus swallowed him whole. Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head as his hands wound their way into a head of hair. He wasn’t sure when they had moved but somehow both Lucius had Severus had lost their clothes. Harry’s eyes shot open when a slick finger pressed against his opening. His green eyes met bottomless black ones as they glanced up at him, asking silent permission for what was going to happen. Harry closed his eyes and laid his head back on the floor. That was all an answer Severus needed, he pushed his finger in up to the knuckle and began to slowly move it around.

“Luce?” His blonde lovers face appeared over his shoulder. Lust and questioning radiating from his quick silver eyes.

“Help me.” He whispered. A grin spread over Lucius’ face as he grabbed his wand. He moved around and positioned himself between his lover’s legs. He watched for a few moments as Severus added yet another finger to the one inside of the raven haired man already. He leaned forward and placed the tip of his wand against his lover’s entrance. He smiled when Severus gave a small shudder and paused his movements within the boy as the spell moved within him. Sighing he resumed his stretching of Harry as Lucius pushed a finger inside. He looked up when Harry yelped. Severus now had all three of fingers buried knuckle deep within him. Lucius could only guess that those talented fingers had found that spot within Harry. He sped his motions a little faster as his lover slipped a hand down and began to stroke his own cock, spreading the thick gel over it. Harry’s head shot up and he whimpered when Severus removed his fingers. Lucius followed him, getting to his knees. He watched with lust filled eyes as Severus draped each of Harry’s legs over his shoulders and thrust inside. The boy made a low keening sound in the back of his throat as Severus began to thrust shallowly.

“Now Luce.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He growled. Lucius moved behind him and without any warning buried himself balls deep. Severus gave up a long low moan as Lucius adjusted his thrusts to match those that he was giving to Harry.

“So tight love, always so fucking tight.”

After a few moments they found a rhythm that worked. Lucius grasped Severus hips as he pulled back and thrust upwards, brushing against the other mans prostate. Severus moaned and thrust harder into the body below his as Lucius repeatedly hit his prostate. Severus leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Harry’s weeping erection. Harry arched further off of the floor and made that keening noise again. Lucius didn’t know he could get any more aroused, but when Harry made that noise a new rush of blood flowed into his cock. He thrust harder as he watched the two men below him kiss, tongues battling and hands groping as they both stroked and tugged at Harry’s cock. Lucius’ thrust became more erratic as he felt the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. Severus, sensing his lover was close changed the direction of his thrusts so that every time he pounded into the pliant body beneath his he brushed over his prostate. Harry was now babbling incoherently as they stroked his cock faster. With final stroke and cry Harry came all over his and Severus’ hand. Severus eyes rolled back in his head as the already tight passage surrounding his cock clenched it even harder. A couple more thrusts and a long low moan and he was coming deep inside the boy. Lucius had now given up all thought and was pounding relentlessly into his long time lover. He watched as both of them had come, their orgasms ripping through each of their bodies. He had tried to hold out but when Severus’ muscles tightened around him he came with a moan, spilling himself deep inside the other man. They both collapsed on top of Harry, panting as they tried to get their bodies under control. Lucius, finally enough sense returning to him realized they were probably crushing the boy, pulled out of Severus and rolled off to the side. Severus followed him and rolled to the other. They both moved closer to Harry, wrapping their arms around him, securing him safely between them. They fell asleep like that, a mass of tangled limbs, the fire warming their bodies long into the night.

-:~:-:~:-

That night had been the first of many that they spent in my bed. It had always been the same. After any killing or news of the Resistance we would fall into a tangle of limbs, lips and pleasure, both of them trying to help me forget, help me remember, trying to help me be anything other then numb and cold inside. But it doesn’t help. As much as I have grown to care for the both of them, it will never be the same. It will never be the love that I once felt, that once bathed my world in a wondrous golden glow. Neither of them will ever be Draco.

I know it’s harsh to compare them to a dead man, to hold a dead man so close to my heart, but it’s hard to give up your life mate, your soul mate. I don’t think I ever will, and I think, I hope that they have realized that this will never be more then it is. My eyes open when I hear voices outside the room. I don’t know when I ended up encased between the two of them, but at some point they moved from standing behind me like silent guards, watchmen to sitting on either side of me, the warmth from their bodies making an attmept to warm one that went cold so long ago. They are a comforting presence, a reminder that I still have someone left in this world that will watch my back and protect me without a second thought.

“Harry?” I look up from my study of the wall in front of me to find Lucius studying me with those silver eyes of his.

“What?”

“Are you sure this is the right time for this?” I can see the confusion, the questioning and the hidden fear of what the answers on the other side of that door could mean. I know they both know that as soon as the resistance is gone that I will go too. My revenge will be done, Dracos murder will have been avenged and I can finally join my dragon in the piece that has been denied to me since that day.

“Lucius, there is no other time then the present, the now. We can not hide from this fact forever. You know my intentions. You agreed to follow them the night that you followed me to Hogwarts. I gave you a chance to get out, you refused. Do not question me on whether my timing is right or not. Time stopped meaning something to me a long time ago.” I see the pain flash through his eyes before he turns away, his silver gaze reflecting the dancing flames of the fire place. Severus sighs quietly beside me, his understanding of what I said reflected in the tighting of his hold on me. He has never said much about my decisions, has never been vocal like Lucuis. Occasionaly he voice his opinion against something I have chosen to do, but he has never questioned when this will end, when I will here, leave him. I know it will hurt him, will wound him, but there is a part of me, a part that use to beat, use to care, that just doesn’t any more. His onxy glaze flicks over mine, the acceptance clear in them before flicking over to the door as a quite knock sounds on it. 

“Enter.” Twin heads of red hair peek around the corner before pushing open the door and scrambling in. It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve told them, they still act unsure of themselves around me.

“Fred, George. You’ve returned early. Did things not go as we expected?” Fred’s head shot up, his eyes wide and sparkling.

“The exact opposite, Harry.” He takes a deep breath and glances at his twin before looking back at me. His tongue slithers out of his mouth and wets his lips slightly before he speaks again.

“The exact opposite from that. We found them.”

-:~:~:-


	7. Six

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband. WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Pleas DO NOT READ. Starts off as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.   


* * *

Chapter Five recap

“The exact opposite Harry.” He takes a deep breath and glances at his twin before looking back at me. His tongue pokes out of his mouth and he wets his lips slightly before speaking again.

“The exact opposite from that. We found them.”

~*~*~

_“I love you Harry, always and forever.” Draco thrust harder into him as he brought his lips closer for a kiss._

_Harry locked his ankles behind Draco’s back, forcing the blonde closer to him._

_“And I love you my dragon, always and forever.” Harry closed and he arched as his husband thrust deeper, brushing across his prostate._

_“So beautiful.” He whispered. Harry moaned when Draco’s hand wrapped around his erection._

_“Remember Harry, I will love you forever.” Harry’s eyes shot open a cry escaping from his lips._

_“Draco.” Harry watched as Draco’s skin darkened, bruises, cuts and blood fanning out in a crude pattern. His face darkened as well, his eyes swelling up, dark circles appearing around both of them. Blood began to trickle from his lips, the red liquid dropping down and splattering across Harry’s chest._

_“Draco, no please. I’m sorry, I tried. Oh gods I’m so sorry.” A pale hand came to rest on Harry’s face._

_“I know love, I know. Remember, I love you. Always.” Harry screamed as Draco faded away, leaving him alone in the darkness._

~*~*~

My eyes open, to find black obsidian ones staring down at me. Concern and love clouding them.

“Harry?” I sit up, pulling the covers around me. I watch as he moves closer to me, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me tighter against him. He says nothing, he never says anything when I wake from those dreams. He just holds me, like he is now.

“Where are Fred and George?” his hands come to rest on my stomach, his breath ghosting across the back of my neck.

“They left after you passed out. Are you sure you’re alright Harry?” I lean back against him, the low light from the dying fire casting long shadows into the room.

“I’ll never be alright Severus. Not until this is over, not until this is finished. Have word sent to the twins. They are to gather the rest of the elite and meet us in the library tomorrow evening.”

“Am I safe to assume that you will be accompanying them?”

“Haven’t I always?” I turn from my study of the fire when the door opens. Lucius steps inside, closing it quickly and quietly behind him.

“You’re awake.”

“Yes. It seems that the rest of the Resistance is hiding in Northern Ireland. They spotted the youngest Weasley as well as Finnigan entering the building.” He crosses the room and sits on the bed beside me.

“Harry.”

“Don’t Lucius. You know how it works.” I see his head nod slightly out of the corner of my eye.

“I know.” He moves closer, wrapping his arms around my waist from the other side, just under Severus’. He rests his head on my side and stares into the dying fire with us.

“Do you remember the first raid we went on with you?” A smile spreads across my face.

“How could I not. I have never seen you two look as beautiful as you did that night.”

~*~*~

“Harry.” Severus burst into the room, shattering the darking thoughts that had clouded Harry’s mind.

“We found them. They, stupidly enough, fled to Grimmauld Place.” Severus watched as the green eyes turned towards him.

“Good, gather the rest, we leave in an hour.” Harry turned his gaze back out the window. Severus crossed the room and kneeled down in front of him.

“Harry.”

“No.”

“You know he won’t allow it. And neither will I. If you go, we go with you.” His green eyes turned back towards Severus as a hand reached out to rest on his cheek.

“I don’t want to loose any one else.”

“We are Death Eaters Harry. Both Lucius and I stood at the right hand side of the Dark Lord at one point in time or another. We are more the able to defend ourselves. Besides, it is not us we are worried about.”

“There is no need to worry for me. I am the fucking boy who lived remember?” The venom spit out with those words were enough to cause Severus to flinch.

“Fine. I will gather what is left of the inner circle. We will meet you in the library in an hour.” Severus stood and left the room, leaving the door open slightly. Harry pushed himself up slowly from the chair, picking up his wand and cloak as he did. Quietly he left the room, the door shutting behind him. He turned right and headed down the hall, stopping outside the door to Draco’s room. It had been two days since he had fled to the manor. No one had gone in that room. He had murdered any one who had tried. Even Severus and Lucius had stayed out of it, waiting for Harry to enter as a sign that they may as well. Taking a shuddering breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to darkness, but once they did he crossed the room, coming to a stop next to the bed. He knew the house elves had been in there, and had cleaned him up the best they could. They had dressed him in the robes he had worn for their wedding. The dark green contrasting horribly with his pale skin. Harry sat on the bed, taking up one of Draco’s pale cold hands into his warm tanned one.

“Why? Why did you leave? You promised you would never leave me. You promised.” Harry moved closer, the tears and grief he had been suppressing the past two days finally spilling out. He crept closer, laying his head on the still chest as the tears ran down the face. He lay there for what felt like hours, the grief and tears pouring out of him and into the room, Finally he sat up, a feral scream passing his lips

“WHY??? Why did you leave me? I loved you so much, so very much.” Harry choked on the words as they tried to force themselves out of his throat and past his lips. 

“ You promised me always, I promised you forever. You’re supposed to be here. But you’re not, they took you from me.” Harry stood up, the tears drying up as the deep seated anger rose within him.

“I punished them Draco, for what they did. They paid for it, and so will the rest of them. I will make every last one of them pay for what happened to you.” Leaning forward he brushed the blonde hair back from Draco’s forehead and placed a kiss to it.

“Wait for me love. I will join you again soon.” Harry turned and strode quickly from the room. He never looked back as the door closed behind him. When he raised his green eyes from the study of the floor he found silver and obsidian ones studying him. Neither one said anything as they pushed themselves away from the wall they had been leaning on.

“We will give him a proper burial and ceremony when we return tonight. You have half an hour before we leave.” Harry turned and went down the stairs. The echo of the library door closing sounded throughout the hall. He sat in the leather chair, his emotions and thoughts running rampant. He looked up when the door opened sometime later to find the inner circle quietly filing into the room. Lucius and Severus took their places at his side as the rest kneeled in front of him.

“Get up.” They stood and all eyes focused on him as he began to speak.

“You all know what happened, so there is no need for me to repeat it. Tonight, we go in, we gather up those who turned against us. Touch no innocent. Only take those who have the mark. You will find, surprisingly enough in the same spot where your marks lay. I would prefer if you held off killing them, but if it happens, I won’t be disappointed.” The group nodded and watched as Harry pulled his wand from robe pocket.

“Remember, kill an innocent and you will pay.” Harry raised his wand and with a murmur they disappeared with a flash. They reappeared a block away from Grimmauld Place. The night surrounded them, their black robes and black masks helping them blend in perfectly.

“Do not be seen until you have to. Go.” Harry watched as the group broke off into the knight, his Shadows blending in perfectly.

“Come, they were foolish for running here.” Harry headed off towards the house, Lucius and Severus close behind him. When the first scream reached his ears Harry smiled and picked up his pace. He walked up the front walk and right into the house, as the wards dropped.

“Severus, Lucius, you know what to do. Leave the Weasleys for me.” His two lieutenants nodded and headed off into the house as Harry made his way up the stairs. He paused outside the first door, but sensed nothing behind it. He slowly made his way down the hall, a grin spread across his cold features as voices came from the door at the end of the hall.

“Shut up, they’ll hear us.” Harry’s grin grew even better as he paused outside the door. Without a second thought he kicked it open, the room’s occupants scrambling back away from the door as it landed with a crash on the floor.

“Hey guys, miss me?” Harry walked into the room, the remaining Weasleys cowering in the corner.

“What? No hug? I’m shocked.” He walked forward, his wand grasped loosely in his hand. He bent down in front of the head of the Weasley family. Arthur stared at him. His stance showed defiance and strength, but his eyes gave him away, the fear shining as clear as day in them.

“Hello Arthur.”

“Harry.”

“How have you been?”

“You should know.”

“Yes, I should. I just wanted to hear you say it.” He stood and backed up.

“Get up. Now. Bring the rest of your family with you.” Harry watched as Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill and Charlie climbed to their feet. The latter two trying to shield Ginny behind them.

“That won’t help her I’m afraid. If you insist on me going through you to get to her, then I will, don’t think I won’t.” Harry started to turn around, but stopped and turned back towards them.

“Where are the twins?” Silence greeted him.

“Fine, don’t tell me. It will only make the hunt for them more satisfying. Now move.” He followed them out of the room and down the hall. His grin fell back into place as the screams rose from down stairs. The group stopped at the top of the stairs but with a poke from Harry they resumed their trek down the stairs.

“In the library, now.” He pushed them inside only to pause and turn as he heard one of his lieutenants’ shout.

“Stay here. Move and I will kill you on the spot.” Harry closed the door, locking it with the strongest spell he knew. He turned and made his way through the bodies that now littered the floor, not paying attention to who they belonged to. Crossing the threshold into the sitting room, he stopped as he watched Lucius and Severus battle with two senior Auror members. Severus ducked as a flaming red curse sped towards him, leaving a scorch mark on the wall behind him. With a growl he launched back to his feet, his wand moving quicker than Harry could follow.

“Trying to burn me alive Tonks? I didn’t think they taught the Dark Arts in Auror training.”

“Remember Sev, I’m also a Black. There are a great many things I know.”

“Really, then tell me, dear Andromeda, how do you stop this.” Before any of them could blink a flash of green light flew from his wand, crashing into the witch. Her body flew across the room and crashed into the wall. She fell into a heap on the floor, bits and pieces of the wall falling around her. Harry turned his attention back to the remaining Auror who was now backed into a corner, Lucius’ and Severus’ wands both trained on him.

“What do you think we should do to him Luce? We know a great many spells that two people can cast on a person to curse them.”

“True, but most of those end with the person dying. I’m not ready for this one to die yet.” Lucius stalked forward, causing the Auror to back right into the wall. His eyes grew round and wild when he realized he had no where else to go. Lucius raised a gloved hand and ran a finger down his cheek, the Auror trying to press himself back further into the corner. Almost as if he were trying to blend in with the wall.

“I wonder how long it would take for this one to break and scream. How many healing potions do you have Sev?”

“More than enough.”

“Then bring him with us, you can play with him when we return to the manor.” His lieutenants whirled around to face him. Lucius’ eyes lit up, a feral grin spreading across his face. 

~*~*~

I shake myself from the memory of the smile that played across Lucius’ lips, a smile that has played across them so many times since. That has always been his one request when I allow them to go with us, that he be allowed to bring a “toy” home with him. Most days I can hear the screams that come from the dungeons. It only becomes silent when they allow Bella down there. She has very little patience and normally ends up killing her victims before the hour is up.

“Harry?” All three of us look up as a red head peeks around the corner of the door. Seeing us awake, Fred steps further into the room.

“The rest of the Elite Hunters are gathered downstairs. They await your orders.” I push the blanket off of me, climbing to me feet as Severus and Lucius follow.

“Gather your brother and go wait with them. I’ll be down shortly.” Fred nods, a dark glint entering his eyes as he turns and practically runs from the room. I turn to face the two behind me. No words are needed as they move forward, one in front of me, one behind me. Their strength and love surrounding me.

“Be safe Harry. We don’t wish to give you up any sooner then we have too.” I lean back as Lucius places a kiss on the top of my head, Severus to my neck. They both pull away, the raw emotions hanging heavy in the air. The next minute their masks are in place and their feelings shut off. It always amazed me at how fast those two can shut themselves off. But I guess it comes from years of practice around Riddle.

“Let’s go. We have prey to hunt.”

~*~*~


	8. Seven

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband. WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Please DO NOT READ. Starts of as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.   


* * *

~*~*~*~

Silence. They are always so silent when we hunt. The barest of movement propels them through the night, their black clothing making them but another shadow. I am proud of every one of them, even though I always wonder which one of them won’t make it back. They are all so strong in the area they specialize, but they are foolish, even my chosen two. They make mistakes and slip up and every time we hunt, we return one fewer in numbers. I wonder who it will be tonight. I wonder every time if this time it will finally be my last. If I will finally find the peace I seek. If I will finally see my Draco again. There is a part of me that prays it is, hopes beyond hope that I won’t return, that I will be granted my final wish, but there is a part of my heart deep down that wishes to stay here, that fears what lies ahead of me, what lies in the death that I so long for. There is a part of me that mourns the loss of its new lovers, of the two men who have a piece of my heart. It will be hard for them when I’m gone. Severus more then Lucius, but the part of my heart and the entirety of my soul that belongs to Draco does not care. All I wish for is to see him again, to be wrapped in his arms and hear him tell me he loves me once again. As we draw closer my hunters spread out, surrounding the building, as dark as the shadows. Lucius and Severus leave their positions to come up beside me.

“Are they in place?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now all there is for us to do is wait. Wait for them to make the first move.” We settle down, the night and silence once again becoming one of us, a part of us all. And the memories that I fight once again take me over. Reminding me of a different time when the three of us sat in the dead of night, the shadows and silence wrapped around us so completely that we dared not move.

~*~*~*~

Harry, silent as the death that surrounded him, his chest barely rising and falling as he watched, watched as his two new lovers prepared his old one. Prepared him for the ground, for the dark cold that awaited him. He choked back the sob that had risen in his throat as Severus drew the knife across the cold pale wrists, spilling the blood, ensuring that Draco couldn’t, that he wouldn’t come back. Harry knew it was necessary, but it still pained him to watch his lover and husband bleed so freely. His eyes darkened and the air crackled around him as he remembered the last time his husband had bled so freely, the only difference between now and then had been that Draco was alive then, where as now he was dead. Harry continued to watch as his eyes glazed over while the two men in front of him moved silently, only speaking when necessary.

“Harry, Harry it’s time.” He looked up into familiar grey eyes as he pulled himself to his feet, tremors racking his frame as he moved towards the pyre that Draco rested on. Lucius had told him that it was tradition in the Malfoy family for them to burn their dead, this way they could never be brought back through necromancy. They were ensured a peaceful rest. Harry had just nodded, tears pooling in his eyes but never spilling as he thought of his lover burning. Harry stopped, giving his lover one final look, before stepping closer to him. Severus reached out to grab him but Harry shook him off as he leaned over the body, the blue tinge the dead took on colouring his lover’s normally pale complexion. Sighing he placed one last kiss to Draco’s forehead before pulling away.

“Good-bye love, wait for me. As soon as I finish here I will come to you.” Harry stepped back, taking up his place between Severus and Lucius. Neither of them made comment on what they heard, but instead raised their wands with Harry. Each of them taking a breath they ignited the pyre, watching as the yellow and orange flames licked higher into the sky, not a sound to be heard except for the crackling of flames.

~*~*~*~

My eyes snap back into focus as a movement off to my right catches my eye. A flash of red hair. The twins are moving. It’s time then. I motion to Lucius and Severus for them to fall in behind me as I move swiftly through the bushes and undergrowth that surrounds the house. My years as a Quidditch player have honed my movements, making them fast, light, soundless, and undetectable. We reach the front door just as Fred and George are pushing it open. I rush past them entering the house at my full height. I stop in the front hall, the rest of my hunters fanning out behind me as my most trusted four take up their positions directly behind me. With swift movements we cover the bottom floor, taking two of the new arrivals, a sound never escaping from their mouths as death claims them. I head for the stairs, Lucius and Severus right behind me, when movement down the hall catches my eye. With a motion of my hand I take off down the hall, throwing an arm around the helpless witch or wizard as they try to make their escape through a side door. My eyes light up as I recognize them. I drag him back into the main room, pushing him into the circle my followers have formed.

“Well, well, well Finnigan, leaving the party so soon? But we’ve only just begun the fun.”

“Fuck you, Potter.” He spits at me, anger and rage boiling over in his veins. He always was feisty, what with all of that Irish blood flowing through him.

“Now, now there’s no need to be rude. I’m not going to hurt you…..much. But if you tell me what I want to know I promise that Severus and Lucius will make your death as painful as possible.” A grin spreads across my face as the fear sets into his eyes.

“Again Potter, slower this time so you understand me, Fuck and You.” I slide up next to him, my breath ghosting over his neck.

“No you see, there are only three, well now two thanks to you and your merry little band of idiots, that get to fuck me. And I’m afraid that you’re not on the list. Now, on to the questioning. Where are the leaders of the Resistance?” He glares at me, his jaw clenched and his eyes defiant as he refuses to answer me.

“Hmm silence. I don’t do well with silence. Be that as it may, Lucius, make him scream.” I watch as he stalks forward, the feline grace that his family possesses present in his every step and move. He pauses in front of the boy, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. I can see the smirk on Severus’ face. He knows what will be done, as do I. A predatory gleam appears in Lucius’ eye as he turns back to look at me once before raising his wand, the curse falling effortlessly from his lips.

_“Adficio Cruor.”_ Finnigan’s only reaction before his screams start is the widening of his eyes. I stand back, passive and quiet as the dark crimson liquid begins to slowly pour out of his ears and nose, turning his pale skin a dark colour. I whip around as a slight noise from the doorway catches my attention. 

“Ginny, Cho, so nice of you to join us, please come in.” The circle widens as the girls are pushed forward, twin looks of disgust and horror present on their faces. Their thrown into the centre of the circle as Lucius releases his curse, resuming his place on my left side.

“Well, well, well. Two little Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. What a party we shall have now.”

“I think darkness has fried your brain, Harry. In case you have forgotten you are a Gryffindor as well.” Before anyone can blink I am in front of the fiery red head, my wand pressed firmly against her throat.

“Shut it Weasley. You have no right to call me by that name.” I catch the flinch that ripples through her before she straightens up, doing her best to glare at me.

“Oh little girl, do not think that you can scare me. There were two people in this world who could scare me. One of them is dead, thanks to you. And the other, well the other I am currently sleeping with so that has no bearing on this. But you have something I want.” She continues to glare, her jaw tightening in defiance.

“Go to hell, Potter.”

“Oh I plan on it, but only after I send you their as a greeting present to my husband. Now, unless you wish to suffer like Finnigan did, tell me where they are.” She draws her lips into a thin line, that Weasley stubbornness rearing its ugly head.

“Fine, have it your way. Fred, George.” I turn my back as they approach. The same predatory look on their faces that had been present on Lucius’ only moments before.

“WAIT! I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

~*~*~*~


	9. Eight

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.  
WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Pleas DO NOT READ. Starts of as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.  


* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _This chapter details greatly the killing of another human being. And I do mean greatly. I was in a very dark and sadistic mood when I wrote this, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS IS NOT LIGHT AND FLUFFY BUT INCREDIBLY DARK AND BLOODY. Please proceed at your own risk. Thank You you may continue on._

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~

I can’t stop the grin that spreads across my face as I turn back around.

“Well, well, well Cho. I never knew you had it in you to be a traitor. Had I know this back in school I might have given you more then a passing glance.” I can see the anger bristling beneath her surface, that fire coursing through her veins as I close the distance between us.

“So tell me, where are they?” She leans forward until we are mere centimeters apart. I watch as her tongue slips out to wet her lips before she speaks.

“The fucking moon Potter. If you want them so badly you’ll have to figure out how to get to the fucking moon.” She stands back up, laughter bubbling up out of her. Anger courses like wildfire through me as her words finally break through.

“Stupid little girl. Fine but you should know when you play with fire you always get burned.” I turn around to face my faithful behind me.

“Just remember dear Cho, its you’re the one who thought she was brave enough to play. Bella, have some fun.” I start to make my way out of the room, but the shout that rings out amongst Cho’s screams stops me and all time around me. I turn to see the bright green light shoot out of Finnegan’s wand and into Lucius. He looks up his eyes wide in surprise before he is engulfed by the light. I can see Severus off in the corner, his lips and body moving but I hear none of it. My attention focused solely on my blonde lover. His body crumples into a heap on the floor as time returns to normal. All are frozen in the room, all except my Severus. He is hunched over Lucius’ body, quiet tearless sobs racking his thin frame. They all try to scamper from the room but with a flick of my hand they are all frozen in place, the fear frozen forever on their faces. I make my way through them slowly, Fred, George, and Bella following closely behind me. I kneel down next to Severus but he doesn’t seem to know that I’m there. Fred, George and Bella form a wall behind us that parts when I stand and turn back to the other occupants of the room. With another flick of my hand their voices are freed, but the rest of them are still frozen in place.

“That’s what you get for consorting with the enemy Potter.” My head snaps up as the words ring out the room, but Severus is faster. He moves with a grace that defines him as a Death Eater, as one of my tattooed hunters. His wand is drawn and blood is painting the walls a deep crimson before he even reaches Finnegan. Not a words has been said since he moved. He stopped in front of Finnegan and looked down at him, his head cocked to the side.

“That was my lover Finnegan.”

“Go to hell Snape.”

“You first.” I stand there, not moving or saying a word. I know what he’s feeling, what he’s going through. The blind panic that is setting in knowing the only thing that ever understood or loved you in this world is gone. I did the same thing when Draco died. I shake myself from my memories to watch as slowly inch by bloody inch Seamus’ skin is removed. The blood runs off of him in river, his voice having gone out long ago. I watch as a malicious smirk spreads over Severus’ face. He leans in closer to the Irishmen, whispering something none of the rest of can hear, but if the tremor that runs through his body is any indication it wasn’t pretty what Severus said. My hunter stands back and circles his pray, his wand tapping lightly against his lips. He pauses and with a quick flick thrusts his wand into the muscle, a trail of smoke rising. Seamus’ voice must not be as broken as I thought when the scream tears through the room. I hear Bella giggle next to me and watch as the Twins move closer to watch. Severus continues his little circle his wand thrusting in here and there. It takes me a few moment to realize what he’s doing but when I do I can’t help but smile. He always did threaten to liquify our internal organs if we didn’t behave when we were in Hogwarts. And now he has the chance to do it. Severus sinks to floor at the same time that Seamus does. His head cocks to the side for a second before he plunges his hand into the mans chest and pulls out his heart.

“What a waste of an organ,” he says before tossing it over his shoulder. I can hear the crack of bones over Bella’s giggles as Severus goes through and methodically crushes everyone of the mans bones. We all know he’s dead by this time, but no one says a word to Severus, we all just watch him do what he does best. I shake my head loose of it thoughts when the warmth spreads over the front of my robes, to see Severus standing in the middle of the room surrounded by deep crimson puddles. The only ones left standing in the room are my hunters. The others have painted the walls, floors, and ceilings with their blood and other body parts. My feet travel over the floor, a soft whisper as they stir the blood and liquid organs now pooled on it to, to stand next to my last lover.

“Severus.” His black eyes lock with mine and the pain in them is so familiar. It is a pain that I know is present in mine every day. His whole world has just ended in a matter of seconds and he doesn’t know what to do. He falls to his knees amongst the blood and body parts. The scream that tears from is enough to shatter glass throughout the entire house. I motion for the others to leave waiting until they are gone. I crouch down next to him, my arms wrapping around him as he leans into me, his sobs louder and mine join in with him. I have lost another one. Another of my blonde angels. I have no idea of how long we are there like that, our grief painting the room in a new shade that of the blackest emotion known to man, emptiness. Finally the shadows in the room start the lighten as the sun slowly makes it way into the sky. Severus pulls away and looks over my shoulder, his eyes clouding over in fresh grief.

“Lucius, my fallen angel.” His words tear a new wound open in me. One I thought had finally started to close. But it hasn’t. it has been ripped open once again by people I use to call friends and family. I make a vow to myself here and now that before this is over I will see Lucius avenged for Severus, even though I know he will be joining. He will not, can not live without Lucius, but his grief and the thirst for vengeance that will soon follow will drive him just as mine drives me. He stands and moves past me, his movements void of all the natural grace he possesses.

“We must lay him next to Draco and Narcissa. Its what he would have wanted.” I rise to my feet turning slowly to face him. My robe cracks at the blood and other unknowns that have dried on it are shifted.

“Of course. I would dream of doing nothing else.” He bends down long enough to scoop up Lucius’ body before disapperating with a quiet pop. I look around me as the sun fills the room completely, the red walls and floors shining brightly in its wake.

“You all will pay. More so now then before. Before it was just me, just my vengeance, but now, now you have wounded Severus as well. I hope for your sakes that whatever god you all pray to will have mercy on your pathetic souls.” I turn and slowly leave the room, the fire licking its ways up the walls as I move slowly towards the front. The front door clicks shut quietly but to me its like an explosion. Standing a few feet away from the house I watch as the orange of the flame light up what little darkness remains in the sky. Soon the building collapses in on itself sending up a wave of black ash and soot. With a sigh I close my eyes and apperate home, preparing myself to bury another of my treasured Malfoy’s.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~

I arrive in the front hall to find Bella standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes closed and pale face titled up towards the upper floors.

“Bella.” My voice cracks as it rings out in the silence.

“We have not seen him since he came back. He has shut himself away.” I cross slowly to join her at the bottom of the stairs. She continues to stare into nothingness for a bit before turning to focus on me.

“My lord, Harry, if I may?”

“I know Bella, I know. We will find them and they will pay for this.”

“Of course.”

“I need you to start the preparations. He will be buried the same as Draco was.” She nods and heads off down the hall, her footsteps quiet as I make my way up the stairs. I pause at Dracos room, my hand resting on the door.

“I am so sorry Draco. So sorry I couldn’t protect him. Please look after him till we can join him. Let him know that I will take care of Severus until we both can be with you again.” I press my lips against the door briefly before heading towards our room. The door closed. Nothing shines from underneath it. Just a solid line of black. Pushing it open I enter waiting for my eyes to adjust before shutting it. In the darkness I can see Severus. His back against the fireplace as he stares at the bed. Lucius is laid out on it. His hands folded over his chest and his eyes closed. He finally looks at peace and once again that nagging wound in me is ripped open a little more.

“Harry?” His voices is harsh and low. I move towards him quickly, sitting down his lap. His arms wind around me as he buries his face in my hair. I do the same, fresh sobs coming from both of us. Neither of us speak for we know there is nothing we can say to the others. After a while his tears stop and his voice rings out in the room.

“W-what are…” I silence him, my lips sliding over his as his arms tighten even more around me.

“Shh. Say nothing, just feel.” I close my eyes as he pushes me down onto the floor and covers my body with his own. His lips sliding over my skin with harsh bites and nips.

_By the time this over, all of you will know the pain that I have suffered through, that he has suffered through. None of you are safe now, none of you_

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~


	10. Nine

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.  
WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Pleas DO NOT READ. Starts off as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.  


* * *

My back arches off the floor and a groan tears it way from my throat as he forces himself into me, the entry dry and painful. But the pain makes it all the more real, reminds us that we are still alive even though neither of us wants to be. He stills inside of my for moment, for what reason I don’t know but I don’t question it either.

“Severus…” With a growl he pulls all the way and slam back into me. I can’t help the scream that tears its way from me all that I know is that its me and him and nothing is as it should be. My hands come to grasp his back, the blunt of my nails digging in, tearing open his flesh. This only fuels him even more. His hand comes up and wraps around my cock, his pulls and twists violent and painful but my body reacts in other ways.

He is panting by this time, the sweat dripping down his face. His eyes have been closed this entire time but they open briefly to lock with mine. I offer him no words, only my body.

“Harry…” I bring up a finger and place it to his lips, cutting off whatever remark he is about to make. He nods and his thrusts resume. Before long I am clinging to him, my hand sliding down his back in the sweat and blood that have gathered there.

“Severus, please.” My pleas are what undo him. With one final thrust inside of me and one last pull to my cock, we both come, violently, names pouring from lips, but not each others names. He collapses onto top me, panting and shaking as the tears he fought so long to hold off come once again. I wrap my arms and legs around him, allowing his pain to bleed freely into me. I can take another’s pain, whats a little more to go with my own?

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~

We sit here now in the quiet, our coupling has long since ended. It was fast and hard and rough. Just what Severus needed to remind him that we are still here, among the land of the living. I could not deny him that not when he didn’t deny me mine. I have no idea how long we have lay here, knocks have come and gone at our door, fierce whispered conversations have been held but none dare disturb. I don’t know if it is out of fear of the both of us or out of respect for what we are going through, either way I just don’t care. Finally the body next to mine shifts, alerting me that Severus has finally come out of the stupor he fell into some time ago.

“What is to be done now?” he whispers.

“What do you mean? In regards to Lucius or in regards to my plans.”

“Both, neither, I don’t know.” A sigh escapes from his lips as his head once again falls into his hands. I glance at him for a moment before climbing to my feet and crossing to the large window that over looks the lands. They are dead and barren at this time of year, just as dead and barren as Severus and I are on the inside. Of course we still have each other but without Lucius it means nothing. Without Lucius Severus means nothing just I mean nothing without my dragon.

I wonder how things got like this. How life became so complicated. How did we all go from children who had nothing to worry about except for Quidditch games and how to avoid Filch while we snuck down to the kitchens in the middle of the night for a snack to this, grown men and woman who have known so much pain and lose in our lives. To grown adults who instead of knowing the joy of raising our children or making love to our spouses only know hatred and death. When did things go so wrong? How did it all go dark so quickly. My thoughts roam as my eyes drift across the grounds before stopping on a building in the distance. The mausoleum. A part of my Draco still remains there. I grieve for him just as much today, five years later as I did that first day after it happened. And now I have even more to grieve for. For I add Lucius and Severus to that list. Even though Severus is still here with me, his soul has gone it died the minute Lucius did. I sigh as I wonder how to fix this, how to end all of this pain for all of us. It is something that I have thought about for quite some time. 

“Harry.” My shoulders tense as I turn. The question in Severus’ voice is one I had hoped not to hear for some time. I know what it is that he asks. What it is that he wants. And I don’t know if I am strong enough to grant him that wish.

“Severus?” I know his dark eyes are searching for mine, but I refuse to let them meet. Its too soon, I’m not ready to loose another, my final one. I can’t bear to have to bury both of them out there at the same time, it would kill what little is left of me.

“Please.” His voice cracks and chokes up as fresh tears slip from his eyes. I close my own eyes as I start to sway. Its too soon, too soon.

“Harry please.” My wand is raised and the words slip from my lips like a soft breeze before I can even think about what is happening.

“Avada Kedavra.” His body slumps to the side, barely a noise made as his robes settle around him. Maybe, with this last wish that I can grant him he won’t suffer like I have. I wave my wand once more and his lifeless body settles on the bed next to Lucius’. The door closes behind me with an ear shattering slam, to me it seems like that. The twins are there. Both of them leaning against the wall as they watch the door.

“Harry, my lord?” I turn and seal the door before addressing them.

“No one, absolutely no one is to enter this room. Is that understood?” 

“Yes my lord.”

“Good. Gather everyone, and I mean everyone. They are to meet me the ballroom in an hour. Have them prepared to leave at that time.” I turn around and head down the hall, their questions floating up to meet me.

“What for?”

“It ends, tonight. Tonight we take the ministry.”

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~

I have not been in this room since I buried him. In all that time something must have changed but nothing has. I am surrounded by memories, both old and new. They are gone, all of them and the only one left is me. I was not suppose to survive. I was suppose to die and they weren’t. No one in this godforsaken war was suppose to die but me and Him. Yet that changed. More of our kind have died in this war that in any in the entire history of our world.

“I will make this up to you, all of you. Please forgive me in my inability to protect to you all. I am sorry.” I don’t recall falling to the floor, or the screams that fell from my lips all that I remember is that at some point in time a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, trying to shelter me from only Merlin knows what. After some time one of them speaks.

“Harry.”

“No.” I know what it is that they ask, but I will not give them the answer that they are looking for. They wonder why is it that they are here with me, trying to protect and comfort me when it should be Severus. I will not tell them that I am the reason they are here and not Severus. My failure to protect the ones I loved and cherished have cost me their lives. I can’t take it much longer. The pain is too much, no single human should have to go through all of this. Its to much, to much.

“Please, Harry.” I look at them, the pain and agony clear in my eyes even though the room is dark.

“No. I will not repeat myself again.” I shove them away and pull myself to my feet. They follow their heads bent together as whispers that I don’t wish to hear are passed between them.

“Come. There are ones in the world who must pay.” Their conversation stops at this and they fall into step behind me. We make our way quickly down the stairs and across the open foyer, more of my shadows falling into step behind us. Only one is brave enough to fall into step next to me, but then again I excepted nothing less from her. They fan out in the ballroom, all falling to their knees, waiting on a command from me. My eyes roam over them, taking in the last of them.

“So many, so many of us have had to suffer. To know what it is to loose. That ends tonight. They have taken the last of our kind from us. Both Lucius and Severus have fallen tonight.” Several heads shoot up around the room as furious whispers break out amongst them as they try to figure out what happened.

“Details are not important, only know that neither of them suffered and that they are were they should be, together. But for them, for them we end this. We will take control of our world and make those suffer who have made us suffer for so long. Tonight we will take the ministry and then and only then will they truly know why we serve the darkness, why it is that it is the only thing that understands.” This time the cries that ring out in the room are ones of triumph and joy. Bella turns to look at me, an unspoken question in her.

“Take no prisoners. If they get in our way use any method you have of moving.” This time the cries are thunderous. I have just given them the command to kill on sight. I don’t care any more that the person on the other end of the wand might be an innocent. The last of my innocents have fallen to wands it no longer matters to me.

“Bella.”

“Yes my lord?”

“You are to stay with me. We have something special to do. Someone important that requires a personal visit from us.” A feral grin and a mad gleam appear on her face and in her eyes.

“As you wish my lord.” I nod and turn back to address the rest of the room.

“You are to make your way towards the ministers office. We will come up through the normal entrance so has to have the element of surprise. All I ask is that you wait until Bella and I have left the room before doing whatever it is that you wish to do.” Nods and cheers go up around the room. I raise a hand to quiet them.

“Remember, we do this in the name of our fallen ones. Our lovers, friends, family, brothers, sisters, who ever it is you have lost in this war because they thought we were wrong, do this for them.” I raise my wand as do the rest of them and in a flash we are gone.

_They will never know what it is that hit them. They all will wished that no one ever crossed me. Tonight I will show them the true darkness that lies within. Tonight it will all end._


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

  
Author's notes: Authors note contained within  


* * *

Hello everyone. 

As I know most of you are anxious for the next part to come out...and for that I have good news.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINISHED....BUT...it won't be posted until Monday at the earliest. For those of you who live in the US you know that it is currently baseball season...more precisely the World Series...and my team is playing and winning. the cardinals just won game three of four and if they win tomorrow night the clench the title...which means a very big party for me this weekend.

But it translates into no posting for you guys until monday. So be content with the fact that the next chapter is complete and coming very soon.

Much love and darkness  
~Kat


	12. Ten

  
Author's notes: They took his world away from him, made him stand by and watch as the one thing keeping the darkness at bay within him was destroyed. They murdered his husband, and the last strand of humanity that Harry possessed snapped. Now as the new Dark Lord he hunts down those that betrated him, waiting for the day that he will be able to join his husband.  
WARNING: This story will contain Dark!Harry and scenes dealing with murder, death, rape, and sex will be very graphic, if this offends you Pleas DO NOT READ. Starts off as Harry/Draco but will be Severus/Harry/Lucius.  


* * *

**There is a Authors note at the end. Please read.**

The shadows flow around us, hiding us from sight. They are darkest at this time of night. The witching hour. Its fitting that we go during this time. The time in which that which we serve and follow is at its greatest.

They think we serve the darkness because of power. But that is not true. Of course many of my Shadows are here because of the power that the darkness offers but many are also here because of the understanding that lies within in the darkness. The darkness does not judge us, does not tell us what is right and what is wrong. What we should and shouldn’t. It just is. Its there to protect us and guide us and even at some time when we are in our greatest need it provides understanding, like now. Now when we slip through its shadows it guides us, offering up her strength almost as if she knows what we are doing tonight. Almost as if she knows that many of us will not survive this night.

I can feel the tension surrounding me. Bella is to my right, her wand gripped tightly in her hand as she hums to herself, while the twins are to my left and excitement I have not felt come from them in a long time surrounds the tension making it an uncomfortable atmosphere for most, but for us it is our world. 

I watch as the last of my shadows disappear down into the ministry before myself. The twins are long gone the only one that remains with me is Bella. Her humming has long since stopped and she is poised like a tiger would be. Wound tight and ready to spring at any moment.

“Bella.”

“Milord?”

“I do not wish to waste any time. We are heading straight for the ministers office. Stop any who get in our way. Is that clear?” I almost shudder at the feral grin that spreads across her face and the crazed look that enter her eyes. Almost, but I do not. Besides it is a look that I know has crossed my face many times since Draco was taken for me. I shake my head pushing those thoughts away. Now is not the time to think about those things. But soon very soon I hope to think about them.

“Come Bella, we have things to do.” The ride down into the ministry seems to take forever but I know it was only a few short minutes. Bella grabs my arm pulling me back as I try to step out into the Atrium.

“Bella.”

“Look.” I turn in the direction of her finger and for the first time in many years I am shocked. Fred and George are standing in the middle of the Atrium, surrounded by the rest of the shadows, while what remains of the Ministry’s workers kneel around them. I notice that not a drop of blood has been shed. Curiously I step out in the Atrium, making my way slowly towards them.

“Fred, George.”

“Milord.” I glance around once more before turning my attention back to them. My curiosity is fully peeked now.

“What is going on?”

“It seems that we are being waited for. When we arrived they were already like this. Kneeling and saying that our way would be unhindered. That the minister was expecting us.” I can’t help the shocked look that crosses my face briefly or the small chuckle that escapes.

“Well then, what are we waiting here for? Come Bella, let us not keep the dear Minister waiting.” I shake my head at the pout that crosses Bella face before we turn and make way to the elevator at the end. It is the same I remember it from before. Still decked out in gold and it still has those annoying memos buzzing around the top. I am surprised again as the lift starts to rise without my even pushing anything.

“Harry, Milord.”

“Yes Bella?”

“Do you find any of this…a bit odd?”

“Bella my entire life since I entered the wizarding world has been odd. There is very little that shocks me any more.” I hear her snort behind me and a small smile tugs at the corner of my lips.

“Does that answer your question Bella?”

“Not really, but it will do for now Milord.” I nod and watch the floors appear and then disappear before us. 

“Second Floor, Ministers Office. Have a lovely day.” I glance up at the top of the lift as does Bella.

“That Bella, was weird.”

“I agree Milord.” I watch as she exists the lift before me, a curious glance thrown over her shoulder at me. Not that I can blame. The past few moments have been surreal. It was almost like I was back at Hogwarts. Maybe it means that my time is finally near. That I am coming to terms with things and making peace so that when it is time for me to rejoin Draco all will not have been for naught.

“Milord it is safe for you.” I shake my head clearing it of all previous thought as I exit the lift and make my way slowly down the brightly lit hallway, Bella right beside me. I pause outside the doors to Ministers office and turn towards her.

“Wait here. Do not under any circumstances enter this office until I give you word to. Is that understood?” She nods and moves to left of the door, her wand gripped tightly in her. I nod once and pull the door open, stepping inside the room.

“Hello Neville.” I can’t help the dark chuckle that escapes as the other man jumps a mile before spinning around to face me.

“Harry, I was wondering when you would finally make your way here.” I walk slowly around the room, stopping in front of a snap dragon he has perched on one of the tables in the room. Me hand rises up slowly, stopping a few centimeters above it. The hole inside of me blackens as I look it.

“I’ve been busy.”

“I’ve noticed.” I turn around to face him, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He does the same in the chair behind his desk, his feet coming up to rest on the large desk. I smirk at the ease in which he acts around me. Neville has never been intimidated by me, not even after I embraced the dark.

“How is everyone Harry. Lucius? Severus?”

“Both are dead. Seamus killed Lucius, Severus went crazy afterwards, killing the last of the resistance. I killed Severus afterwards. I couldn’t deny him that which I have longed for for so long.”

“And what is that?”

“To be with my other half. To be at rest and at peace with Draco. Lucius was his life, his soul. The minute the life left Lucius’ eyes Severus’ soul followed. I would not condem him to live as I have. So I granted his last wish. He followed Lucius peacefully into death.”

“I am sorry Harry. For Lucius, for Severus, but even more so for Draco. I know what he meant to you.” I watch him, watching me, and oddly enough I find it comforting. When Draco and I first announced our relationship at Hogwarts Neville was the first of my friends to accept my Dragon. And he never looked back after doing so. He always stood beside Draco and myself, defending us against everyone else.

“I know you are Neville. And that’s the reason why I am here today.” His eyebrow arches slightly and I laugh at it. He and Draco worked so hard for him to be able to do that. I use to sit by and laugh for hours while they practiced. I never understood the meaning behind it and I never asked.

“What do I have to do with Draco Harry?”

“Do you remember when we were still in Hogwarts, that promise I made you swear to me.”

“Remind.” I know he’s just being stubborn now, but I will indulge him, for everything goes right he will once again be Draco and mines saviour.

“It was right after Draco and I came out so to speak. I made you promise that if it ever came to pass that Draco and I should be separated permanently that if I ever asked you to end my life so that I could be with him that I wanted you to do it.”

“Ah, that promise. Yes I remember it. Why?”

“I have grown tired of this war Neville. None of it means anything anymore. Lucius and Severus are gone. The last of the resistance is gone. I have avenged Draco. I avenged him long ago. And yet somewhere along the way I forgot that that was what I was fighting this war for. Until recently that is. It is time Neville. I wish to be with my Dragon once again. I ask you, please, fulfill this last promise for me.”

“But what about your Shadows, as they have come to be known.”

“Fred and George know what is happening. They will take over once I am gone. They have sworn to me that they will serve you and help you to rebuild our world.” He hmm’s slightly and steeples his fingers under his chin. I will not ask him again and he knows it. Right now, well right now I am not sure what he is doing, but I hope soon that his actions will lead me to be reunited with my Draco.

“Alright Harry. I did promise you, and I am not one to go back on promises. How do you wish for it to be done.” For the first time in years a happiness I am unfamiliar with rushes through me. Its all I can do not to leap from this chair and throw my arms around the other man. But that is behavior unfitting for a Dark Lord. Even if that Dark Lord happens to be me.

“With a bang Neville. A nice bright green bang will do fine for me.” He nods and stands from his chair, as do I.

“You do not wish to be sitting?”

“No. I promised myself that when I left this world I would face the person sending me on my way on my own two feet if it were possible. So here I am.”

“Very well. It has been a great honour for me to have known you Harry. Say hello to Draco for me will you?” I nod and drop my arms to my sides, my eyes slipping close. I smile as I hear an intake of breath and the start of my salvation. My eyes fly open as Bella’s voice echoes around the room her curse over riding Neville’s. I watch, horror etched deeply into my face as Neville slumps across his desk.

“NO!” I whirl around anger coursing through my veins I stalk towards Bella. She is backing up slowly, her wand shaking in her hand as she watches me.

“What have you done.” I hiss.

“My lord, he, I, he was going to kill you.”

“I know you stupid fool. I asked him. He was my last hope in this world.” I stop when she backs into a wall, sinking to her knees on the floor.

“My lord, Harry, please.”

“Be quiet Bella. I have heard enough from your lips to last me for a life time.” I don’t even notice as the green light encases her, her eyes frozen open with a look of shock and fear forever captured in them. I turn around and stumble back into the room, my wand slipping my fingers as I sink to the floor in front of Neville’s desk.

“No, no, NOOOOO.” My cries echo off of the wall, as the last remaining hope for my wish to see Draco lays in front of me, dead and useless. I flinch as twin cracks sound in the room a two pairs of arms encircle me.

“Harry?”

“No. No. He promised. She took it from me.” And for the first time since Draco left me I break down, great heaving sobs tearing themselves from me as I cling to Fred and George. I know they are talking about me, but I don’t care. He was my last remaining hope for seeing Draco, and now he’s gone. Its gone. My tears stop as something inside of my clicks off, shutting my emotions off and locking them deep inside me. It takes them a moment to realize that the only sound in the room now is the quiet hush of their voices.

“Harry.” I rise to my feet and move around to the other side of Neville’s desk. I rest a hand on his shoulder briefly before sending it away. I will give him a proper burial later. I stare at the empty space where he lay before sinking down into his chair.

“If I can not leave this world, then it shall serve me. Gather the shadows. We have a new mission.”

“Harry?” Both of them stand before me now curiosity spreading over their faces.

“If I can not leave this world. Then I shall rule it. We are going to rebuild it.”

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~

My eyes slide open as that day flashes through my memory. It happened five years ago. I took over the wizarding world and never looked back. I have since rebuilt it. They say I am cruel but a just ruler. Most of them say nothing for fear of the what the dark lord will say or do should they cross me. If they only knew. I lost my taste for killing the day my last hope of being reunited with Draco died. Fred and George have become my second and third command, taking the places of Severus and Lucius. I still grieve for them, not to the degree that I do for Draco, but I loved them none the less. I make my around the room slowly, straitening things here and there before taking my place behind my desk once again. I glance at the thick stack of papers sitting on the corner of my desk, making sure they are secure. 

The bottle sitting on my desk beckons me. I found it on my last trip back to the manor, tucked away into the safe with a note from Severus.

_When all of your other hopes fail, I give you this one._

It wasn’t signed but I know who its from. He was always looking out for me. From the moment Draco died he looked out for me, even now when he is long gone he is still here. I stare at the swirling green liquid as I reach forward and pick it up. I pop the cork out and take a short inhale. Surprisingly it is sweet smelling. It must have been a first for Severus. To make a potion that didn’t smell revolting. Taking one last look at the stack I down the potion and lean back in my chair as a warmth spreads through me. My last fleeting thought is that I am finally going home. I will finally see my Draco.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~

The vial slips from Harry fingers as a ghostly pair of arms slips around him, a blonde ghost whispering in his ear that he is finally home before disappearing from sight.

Fred is slightly surprised but not much when he enters Harrys office the next morning to find the other man slumped in his chair, the life gone from his body. He crosses the room quickly, pausing to pick up the glass vial as he reaches Harry side.

“Well Harry, you finally did it. You found a way to be with your Dragon. I hope its worth it.” Fred sighs and turns to head out and in form the rest of his group of the tragedy when the stack of papers catches his eye. Curiosity eating at him again he leans forward and picks them, his eyes widening as he reads the first few lines,

_“The war, it changed us all. There is not one person who fought in the war that was not changed, but none of them have gone through what I have. I had to become a murderer. I had to stand by and watch as my friends, family, and my love, my husband were killed, all because I had a job to do. Well wouldn’t some of them be surprised if they could see me now. Yes changes have been made, there are new rules, new laws, but most importantly there is a new me, a new dark lord._

_My name is Harry Potter, formerly known as the boy-who-lived, but now, now people no longer call me that. Instead I have a new title. Now I am known as The Dark Lord. This is my story of what happened to change the war I fought so valiantly for to save the wizarding world. A war that I lost the day they took my husband from me.”_

 

**A/N** : And there you have it. The last of Always. I know some of you will probably be disappointed with this chapter and I think I wrote it just to end it, but since the beginning of this story I have always known how it was going to end. That has never changed. And so here it is. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. And so until the next when we venture into the dark.....  
~Kat


End file.
